The Way It Ends
by Dark Naruto
Summary: BEING REWRITTEN! Naruto got fed up of Konoha and her residents,so he finally took a decision that was unexpected by everyone; he committed suicide. 4 years later,two figures reached Konoha, and for a reason, one of them resembles Naruto.
1. Prologue

A/N: hey guyz...its a **one-shot story, but I might write another chapter...depending on your reviews**...anyway...**ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE, BUT! but, that doesn't mean I'm not good at it**...again,there's a lil' bit **OOC in Naruto character**...and **I suck at fighting scene**...anyway...enjoy! 

Naruto: Hey, aren't you forgeting something?  
Dark Naruto: I did? What? What is it?  
Naruto: ...  
Dark Naruto: ...  
Naruto: Your disclaimer la dumbass!  
Dark Naruto! Why you...growling  
Naruto: I don't care about you, even if you're the author... just do the disclaimer thing right now!  
Dark Naruto: Fine fine...sigh I don't own Naruto. Ok? Understand?  
Naruto: Thank you for your cooperation.  
poof> Naruto's gone.  
Dark Naruto: Sometimes I feel like an idiot...this is a fanfiction site...of course none of us own the story... who started this stupid tradition about the disclaimer thing anyway? muttering to herself>

_**Anyway, EnJoY!**_

> > > > > > > > > >

A One-shot Naruto story: The Way It Ends...

> > > > > > > > > >

Naruto took a look over the Konoha village on top of the Hokages Mountain. He stood there dreamingly, watching all the activities between the villagers.

**Flashback>**

_"Naruto! I'm sorry but you can't become a Hokage..." Tsunade said in her choking voice. She was about to cry, no doubt._

_"What do you mean I can't? Do you know that being a Hokage is my dream? My ambition? My-"_

_"Naruto! Listen to me! Listen to me... I'm sorry but you can't. The city's council won't allow you to. Even I, the Hokage must obey the decission of the city's damn council. I'm sad to say this, but you could never become a Hokage..." Tsunade was in tears. She couldn't hold back her tears and it flowed like a broken dam._

_"Baa-chan! Can't you like, change their mind or something?" Naruto was strumbling backwards. It was as if he can't accept the truth. The painful truth. The truth that shows he can't become a Hokage._

_"I'm sorry...but I tried my best. And all I can do is to keep you being a ninja. They tried to strip you of your ninja's qualification, but at least I prevented that from happening." Tsunade sighed._

**End Flashback>**

'I've done much, so much...countless even, all for this Leaf Village...a village that won't even accept me no matter what I've done for them...even if I risk my soul...'

**Flashback>**

_"Chidori!" Sasuke rammed his most powerful attack right in Naruto's chest. He grinned evilly as he continued on to deepen the wound. Naruto was coughing blood, causing it to splattered every where. Naruto got up to his fighting stance and formed a blue sphere of chakra. One of his favourite moves, Rasengan._

_"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as he aimed the blue sphere at Sasuke's legs, only to found out that he already dodged it. 'Shit!' Naruto thought as he did a back flip and made one of his trademark jutsus, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as he formed five perfect clones of him and got ready for the next move, as he knew Sasuke couldn't stand it anymore, because he's tired, as well as Naruto._

_'He won't be able to stand my last attacks, and we have to end it now, none of us could continue the fight after this,' Naruto thought as he shouted again, "U! ZU! MA! KI! NARUTO RENDAN!" as he and his another five clones did their part._

_Sasuke fell onto the ground hard on his back. Naruto too fell on his knees soon after he landed on the ground, running out of stamina and chakra. A few seconds later Naruto stood up and walked towards Sasuke with a hint of pain caused by his pair of legs. Then he carried Sasuke with his uninjured hand and placed him on his back before he started to walked back towards Konoha Village._

_(Scene Break)_

_He was home, he brought back the traitor, the Uchiha prodigy that had been loved by all, but in bad condition no less._

_"Demon! What have you done? Get away from him!" a man threw a few rocks towards Naruto and Naruto couldn't dodge it, considering that he was dying._

_Naruto almost collapsed when he spotted his crush, Sakura running with a worried expression on her face. Naruto knew it wasn't meant for him, but he never thought that her next move would scarred his life._

_"Naruto! Why did you hurt him? I asked you to bring him back, but I never asked you to hurt him! They were right, the villagers were right! You are a monster! You're a DEMON! Stay away from my Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled right at his face as she slapped him right across his cheek._

_"Sakura-chan...I-"_

_"Don't call me Sakura-chan! You're nothing but a horrible, hideous creature masked with human skin! Now stay away from me and my Sasuke-kun!" she cut off Naruto's words with hers and threw him a disgusted glare._

_"I-" Naruto wanted to say something, but he decided not to, as he carried his almost lifeless body towards the place one would call home, but to him it's hell._

**End Flashback>**

He looked at the scenery of the Konoha village again before he decided. 'There's no place for me in this place...no, better yet, world...no one would accept me the way I am...no one...aside from Iruka-sensei...but what could one do against millions of people? Nothing...and I'll never put him in spite of danger, just because he support me...' Naruto sighed, and determined to end his life right now and there. 'Better now or never...'

And with that he jumped off the Hokage mountain despite his fears and his will to live.

After a few minutes he was found on the ground, dead with a folded letter in his clenched fist, unwilling to let it go. The letter was meant for Iruka, and it read:

_**Dear Iruka-sensei,**_

_**A Friend Like You,  
Is Almost Too Good To Be True,**_

_**The Laughter, The Tears,  
We Have Been Through Them Over The Years,**_

_**The Time We Have Shared,  
No One Could Compare,**_

_**The Lessons We Have Learned,  
The Times We Have Been Burned,**_

_**The Moments Together We Have Made,  
Those Will Never Fade,**_

_**Our Friendship Can Grow Stronger,  
If Only Things Have Gone Right,**_

_**I Just Wanted You To Know,  
How Much I Cherish You So...**_

_**P/S: I hope you won't be sad by the fact I'm no longer alive, especially when you're reading this letter. I can't hold my mask any longer, it's falling apart...and I've decided to take this road, when I found out the people I trust, I mean my team mates, had betrayed me, and that they never did care about me. I was sad and shocked as well...but it's all right now, Iruka-sensei... I could finally rest myself in peace and finally free from the hatred of the villagers. And as for you, I hope you'll be fine with my decision, it's for the best after all, so please don't be mad with me, kay? Wish you all the best, live your life to the fullest.**_

_**Your ototo,  
Naruto**_

_**Meet me in the next realm! Just Kidding...don't take it seriously...I am so gonna miss you...**_

Iruka read the letter again and again and everytime he does that, tears would flowed from his eyes. "Why? Why? Naruto? Why must you do this? WHY?" Iruka screamed his heart out as he kneeled beside Naruto's lifeless body.

> > > > > > > > > >

**The end...Or is it?**

**_A/N : Well, that's it...its a one-shot anyway...but if you want me to continue it...just tell me...coz i have a few plans for this story...that's if you WANT me to CONTINUE writingthis story...so tell me...continue? or just let it be a one-shot..._**

**_Review...that's ur job... _)**


	2. Iruka,Sasuke and Sakura

A/N: Hey hey hey! Watz up? Thank you sooo much for supporting me! I'm so glad that most of you want me to continue this 'suppose to be one-shot' story! So here it is! Since it's no more a one-shot, I'm gonna continue this story until chapter 5, at least. Or maybe more than that. Again, **ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE, BUT! but, that doesn't mean I'm not good at it...but I must admit that I got grammar mistakes...and I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENE!** MUAHAHA...sorry...**THIS IS AN 'OOC' STORY**. And I found out that there's still a few people who don't know what OOC means. It means, **_Out Of Character_**...( I think..hehe..i dun reli noe that word myself! ) 

_Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto!_

**And now...AnSwEr FoR ThE ReViEwS...**

**Meinos877 :** What do you mean, 'HOW'? You mean like, how to continue this story?

**DJ Rodriquez :** Somehow...I think you guessed it right...somehow, I think it's wrong... Hmm...

**FairyQilan :** He is...or is he? hehe...if you want to find out...keep reading!

**umm :** It's unexpected right? right? i told ya!

**StevenCIW :** Thank you for your compliment.

**MingShun :** No no, I don't really mind...It's just that, I'm afraid that no one would read my story...that's all... actually I loveeeeeee to continue it! hehe...

**Geminia :** You're right! Actually, it's just a beginning...at least I think so...read MingShun's response..up there...and that's the reason I actually wanna let it be a one-shot...

**kate, Akira, Purifying Wind, waffles, rae, OneWithoutEyes, anon :** Thanx for the supports, I gladly present the chapter 2 to you! Enjoy...then review...

**StrawberryGirl :** I'm glad you read my story as your first naruto fic... here's chap 2!

**daniel : **I know...it's sad... sob sob sob

**tagg :** I don't think I'll do that...but I'll consider it... thanx for the idea...

**Crest Ray :** Crest Ray, my friend...--wat? i reli noe her!-- I appreciate your idea, but...I don't think I'll do that...I got other ideas...sorry...anyway...enjoy chapter 2!

**_ThAnX FoR YoUr ReViEwS!_**

**_EnJoY ChApTeR 2 for 'The Way It Ends'..._**

-----------

Chapter 2 : Iruka,Sasuke and Sakura.  
-----------

**-- 4 years later... --**

-- Konoha Village --

"Ok class, you're dismissed," Iruka said as he closed the book that he was holding. Iruka looked at his students and chuckled at the sight of them pushing each other to get through the door. After a few minutes there was nothing in the classroom except for Iruka, standing with the dusts floating around in the air.

Iruka sighed as he slumped his body on his chair. '10th September... (A/N: i simply use the date) it's exactly 4 years after you died...Naruto...I miss you so much...I hope you're doing fine in the 'next realm', as you called it...I'm doing fine here, like you wished me to in your letter...I really hope you're still alive, because things had never been the same with you gone...Sasuke is now a lot more quiet than he used to be, Sakura had focused on training instead of love, hinata often locked herself in her room, and so on...you'll never thought that you had affected so much people unknowingly, would you?' Iruka thought as he took a glance at his watch. "Holy Shit! I'm gonna be late for the teacher's meeting!" Iruka yelled as he jumped out from his chair.

Iruka ran off to the staff room panicked carrying a few heavy books. As soon as he entered the room he slammed the door shut, making the other teachers stared at him. "Hehe... hi...sorry I'm late for the meeting..." Iruka said sheepishly. The principle looked at him then said, "Late again, Iruka-san? Looks like you're rubbing off Kakashi's habit. Never mind...take a sit," and continued on their discussion. 'Phew,that was close... as you can see, Naruto...I started to rub off Kakashi's habit...it's not like I want too...so now I'm leading a better life,' Iruka shrugged off before he continued on his thoughts, 'you can say that anyway, but its much more lonelier since you're not here with me...I miss you very, very much...' Iruka was about to add on another thoughts when he heard someone coughing breaking the silence in the staff room. Iruka had his head up only to met the principle's sharp eyes straight into his eyes. "Iruka-san, would you like to share us some of your thoughts?" Iruka looked at him for a few minutes before he croaked out his voice, "W-What?"

-- Other side of Konoha --

Sasuke was practising his Katon on the dummy in the training field and stopped after a few times as he fell on his knees, breathing heavily due to the lack of oxygen. After he regained the control of the air coming in and out of his lungs, he decided to take a rest under the big tree. As he rested his body against the tree, he started to remember the time when he was told that Naruto...died.

**-- Flashback --**

_Sasuke had just woke up from his few weeks of coma. He was confused as to why was he in hospital. Then he heard the steps of someone walked towards the room he was in. He pretended to be asleep so that they wouldn't found out that he's awake. Then the door knob finally turned slowly, and the door screeched open. A girl with pink hair walked in quietly so that she won't make noises. Sasuke saw her and decided to ask her the questions that had been running in his mind._

_"S-Sakura?" Sasuke asked hesitantly. Sakura dropped the vase she was holding as soon as she heard some familiar voice that she had been longing to hear this past few weeks. She turned her head in his direction and found out that he's finally awake._

_"SASUKE-KUN! YOU'RE AWAKE! I WAS SO WORRY ABOUT YOU! How are you feeling? Do you feel better? Do you want to drink water? Do you want to get something? What is it? Tell me!" Sakura asked continously without stopping and thus making Sasuke lost his patient, "SILENCE!" Sasuke finally shouted. Sakura was taken aback by his sudden outburst. She stayed silent, decided that she should wait for Sasuke to talk before she did._

_After a few minutes of silence, Sasuke finally talk, much to Sakura's delight. "All I want to ask is, why am I here?" Sasuke stared at Sakura, and that made Sakura felt even happier because she had gotten Sasuke's attention. **"'I told you that he would pay his attention to you'"** her Inner Self said, grinning like an idiot while her outer self got carried away with fantasies and dreams that would never come true._

_"Sakura!" called Sasuke, a little bit strict. Sakura was finally awake from her little fantasies with drools at the side of her mouth. "Er...yes Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked as she wiped off her drools with a piece of tissue. Sasuke looked away disgustingly as he mentally slapped himself at the sight of her, 'Why do I even bother asking her?' he thought when he heard her answers. "You were in a coma for a few weeks. That bas- I mean Naruto had brought you back from the hands of the snake freak. I-"_

_"..." Sasuke stared at the white wall in front of him. He hid his eyes behind the bangs. They stayed like that for a while before Sasuke chuckled darkly. "So he brought me back huh?"_

_"Er...y-yeah. He kept his promi-" Sakura stuttered. A bit scared at Sasuke._

_"Hn. Where is he?" Sasuke asked as he cut off her words._

_"Huh?" Sakura stared at him blankly._

_"You heard me..." Sasuke said again, as he emitted a few dark purple chakra around his body._

_"He...he's dead..." Sakura told him softly as she turned her head facing the window._

_"...what?"_

**-- End Flashback --**

'I still couldn't believe it... I never thought that he'd killed himself...'

**-- Flasback --**

_"He's dead...he's been murdered..." Sakura said. She was on verge of crying._

_"Who? Who murdered him? The Akatsuki?" Sasuke asked as he punched the already cracked wall, causing it to collapsed._

_"He was murdered...by none other than...himself..." Sakura cried. She cupped her face with her hands._

**-- End Flashback --**

'Naruto...we never thought that you had been that important to us...you hold our team together...without you, our team fell apart...why must you...suicide? I never had a chance to thanked you for rescuing me, for helping me in everything, for being my...best friend...' Sasuke stood up as he brushed off the dirts on his pants. 'I'm gonna be a Hokage, not 'cause I want to, but it's your dream. It had been yours all along, and I'm gonna fulfill it for you. And for that, I must train harder so that I'm worthy of that title.' with that Sasuke resumed his training.

-- Ino's Flower Shop --

"Hey Ino-pig" Sakura greeted the blonde girl at the counter. Sakura hadn't change that much since the Chuunin exam. Her pink hair was still short because she always cut it off once it's longer than her shoulder level. Her face was still pretty much the same, except that she seems more matured. She now wore short black skirt and a white tank top. She also wore black fingerless glove and a pair of black boots. It seems that her favourite colour has changed from pink to black.

"What? Forehead-girl..." Ino greeted her back. They have been like that since they were small. That's they're way of greeting each other. Ino still wore her purple with a little blueish tank top and a pair of black pants. Her blonde hair had grew back this past few years. Unlike Sakura, she kept her long hair instead of cut it off.

"Er...nothing really. Just feeling kinda bored...what you're doing?" Sakura asked with her cheerful smile.

"Duh! Obviously I'm looking after the shop. What else would I be doing?" Ino said in a teasing tone.

Sakura scowled at her answer "I know that, Ino-pig. I mean like-"

"Like?" Ino cut off her words. 'I just loveeeee doing this to her...hehe...' Ino thought in her mind.

"ARGH! Forget it..." Sakura said as she leaves the shop.

"Wait Sakura! I'm just kidding!" Ino shouted at her.

"Never mind...I was about to leave anyway. Bye..." Sakura's voice faded as she walked further.

"Whatever forehead-girl..." Ino said as she sighed and sat on her chair at the counter.

- With Sakura -

Sakura walked through the street. She was deep in her thought.

'Stupid Ino-pig. I was just about to tell her that I'm gonna be Tsunade's apprentice...Cheh...never mind...she'll know about it later...' Sakura sighed as she headed to the Ichiraku's place. She was fond of this place. It was her previous teammate's favourite. She sighed again after she ordered one regular bowl of Miso Ramen.

'Everything...hadn't been the same since that...that tragedy...Naruto...why? I know, I hadn't been a good friend to you. I've betrayed you...I hurt your pride...but most importantly...I...hurt your feelings... should I have known that you carried such a big burden since childhood, I'd have nothing for you but respect, and love as a friend...Naruto...I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry for all I've done towards you...I wish I could change everything, but it's just impossible...my heart...had broken into pieces when I found out about you...and Kyuubi... I felt guilty...I still am...I miss you horribly Naruto...I really do...I-'

"Sakura, Sakura! You're okay?" Sakura was startled when Ayame, the daughter of the owner of Ichiraku shaked her shoulder.

"Huh? Yeah? I'm fine, Ayame...why did you shaked my shoulder?" Sakura asked as she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Er...nothing. It just seems that you were spacing out and your ramen was getting colder, so I decided to, you know, like waking you up or something." Ayame said as she picked up her tray that was placed on the table.

"Oh I see...anyway, thanks for your concern, but I'm fine..." Sakura said in her friendly tone. Sakura and Ayame were friends, though they're not as close as Sakura was to Ino.

"Then I should get going. See you later Sakura." Ayame waved at her before she got back to work.

Sakura sighed as she started eating her Miso Ramen, treating her still broken heart over her teammate's death.

-----------

A/N: Ok...that's it...Chapter 2...finished...I hope it's not that short...anyway, reviews would help me update the next chapter faster...so like I always say...

**Review...that's ur job...**


	3. Two Figures

A/N: OMG! I'm so sorry guyz! I know I havent update for a while, but I got my own reasons! **First, I'm stuck.** 'Cause I don't know how I'm supposed to write their reactions and everything, but now that I've got through that, you don't have to worry bout anything. **Second, I finished the chapter but the laptop I'm using somehow hang!** And I haven't even save my work yet! So I have to reboot, and guess what? My work's gone! I was so sad! My work! All gone! You know there's a feeling that 'you can't do your work as well as the first one' and that's exactly what happened to me! I have to rewrite it but I don't think it's that good so I have to do again and again till I'm satisfied! Actually, I'm not satisfied yet, but I guess you guyz waited long enough so I'll just post this first. 

A/N: ENGLISH IS MY SECOND LANGUAGE, BUT! but, that doesn't mean I'm not good at it...but I must admit that I got grammar mistakes...and I SUCK AT FIGHTING SCENE! MUAHAHA...sorry...THIS IS AN 'OOC' STORY.

**IMPORTANT! I've got some few things I have to tell you first!  
a) there's a word 'Tch' that I often use in this story, and my friends kept asking me, "What's Tch?" so let me tell you. 'Tch', to me is something like 'cheh', 'che' that you guyz use. It could also be classified as something similar to Sasuke's 'Hn'. So you got it now?**

**b) There's one thing that I've forgotten to tell you. I should tell you earlier, but I forgot! Really! Actually, _Naruto's body went missing right after Iruka mourned for his death._ Somehow it went missing! That's very important I know...Anyway I've write about it somewhere in the story in case any of you guyz skipped this Author Notes thing. **

**c) I'm not gonna repeat and tell you guyz what the charaters wore in details IF their clothes neva change. I'm not gonna waste my time writing about those except if they're new characters or they changed clothes, like Sakura in the last chapter...kay?**

_AnSwEr FoR ThE ReViEwS:_

**DJ Rodriguez :** I've wrote Kakashi,Tsunade, Shizune, Hinata and Jiraiya's reactions in this chapter. As for the rest, I don't think I'll do it since they're not that important.

**OneWithoutEyes :** Thanx. This chapter is just the beginning of a new story!

**Crest Ray :** Well...I do hope you guyz review my story and gimme some ideas...so er...please?

**StrawberryGirl :** Hey hey! chapter 3 is up!

**DanTheGreat** It's not a one-shot anymore kayz?

**warriorseadra :** lol you didn't notice? lol again! hehe...

**Ying and Yang twins :** You...cried? seriously? Is it that sad?

**Kai Hiei Sasuke Bankotsu Ray a... :** Your name is just too long I have to shorten it. I dunno yet...depends!

**TkMacintosh, Chaos Lord, abhi V., rabidbutterfly :** Well ok guyz...Chap 3's here! EnJoY!

**_ThAnX FoR YoUr ReViEwS!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... & sorry for the late update!

**_EnJoY..._**

-----------  
Chapter 3: Two Figures

-----------

--- **10th September (the same day in previous chapter)** ---

-- Kakashi's apartment --

Kakashi poured half a liter of milk into his bowl of cereal for breakfast. He ate his breakfast slowly as he watched tv. After a while he shuted down the tv and sighed. 'Everything seems boring now...even my precious books couldn't entertain me that much...'

After he finished his bowl of cereal he took a nice warm bath and changed into his jounin vest. He took a glance at the clock and noticed it's just 7.15 in the morning. 'Weird...I woke up early for nothing...well let's take a visit at the monument should we?' Kakashi told himself with a cheerful attempt. Kakashi walked there slowly as he hummed his favourite song softly.

- At the monument -

Kakashi stared blankly at the stone monument in front of him. He looked at the name 'Obito' and 'Rin'. He gave a sweet genuine smile when he remembered the time they spent together as a genin team. After a while he spotted a name...a name of a boy that was once his student. A boy that he hadn't took care of. A boy that he always abandoned. A boy that wore a mask to hid and locked his painful past away...a boy named...Uzumaki Naruto...

Kakashi remembered a time when he was heading to the monument like he usually do. Only this time he found Naruto knelt on his knees with his eyes hidden behind his blonde bangs. Kakashi decided to hid himself behind one of the trees trying to find the other Naruto that has been hidden behind Naruto's cheerful mask.

-- **Flashback** --

_**Cultivate your hunger before you idealize,  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize,  
Climbing the mountain,  
Never coming down,  
Break into the contents,  
Never falling down...**_

_Kakashi heard Naruto sang the song softly. Kakashi saw a tear was streaming down his face as the rain started to poured down heavily._

_**My knee is still shaking,  
Like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom,  
By the back door,  
A man railed at me twice though,  
But I didn't care,  
Waiting is wasting,  
For people like me...**_

_Naruto clenched his hand into a tight fist. Kakashi could swear that he heard Naruto muttered a few words under his breath. "I'm all alone in this world...no one cares about me...no one did...I'm alone...forever...alone..."_

_**Don't try to live so wise, **__**Don't cry 'cause you're so right,  
Don't dry with fakes or fears, 'Cause you will hate yourself in the end...**_

_He continued on sang that particular song as Kakashi decided to leave the monument._

_(Scene Break)_

_"Yo!" Kakashi greeted his team as he stood on the bridge's rail._

_"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura shouted as they pointed they're index finger towards him. Kakashi noticed that Naruto had came back to his normal self, or so he thought. There was a deep sadness in his blue eyes, unnoticed by any of them._

_"You see, I was lost on the road of life when an old woman asked me to searched for her missing bag-"_

_"LIAR!" Naruto and Sakura shouted again while Sasuke just hn'd at Kakashi._

_"Today's mission is to-"_

-- **End Flashback** --

'If only I noticed his sorrow back then, all of this won't happen...it's my fault...' Kakashi thought as he mourned for his lost and dead student that has been abandoned and hated by the villagers all his life.

-- Hokage Tower --

Tsunade was walking up the stairs, looking as lazy as ever. She was muttering something like 'Sake...sake...gimme some sake...'

Tsunade was about to reach her secret little cupboard in her very own Hokage office when Shizune came into the picture.

"Tsunade-sama! That's enough! Can't you get your job done without even touching your so-called-lifesaver, meaning; sake. There's a whole lot more paperwork on your desk that's need to be done by tomorrow!" Shizune lectured the Godaime while Tsunade sat down on her chair, and drifted into her own little world.

"Tsunade-sama! Are you even listening to me?" Shizune yelled angrily towards her 'master'. Tsunade was sighing deeply as she nodded.

"Tsunade-sama? ...Are you okay?" Shizune asked softly as she was concerned with Tsunade's lack of..er...reply or whatever it is. (A/N : 'cause she'll usually says "Yea, yea I know" or something like that, right? But this time she sighed instead!)

"Oi Shizune...did you know what day it is today?" Tsunade ask showing no emotions on her face. Gone was her 'lazy' and angry/serious face. She walked to the window and stared outside throughout the village.

"Today? Hmm..." Shizune had a confused look on her face as she thought something inside her mind.

'Hmm...there's something wrong with Tsunade-sama...Why did she suddenly asked me what's the date today? Normally she won't even care about it. Oh maybe it's not the date she was asking me...maybe it's an event or something? Hmm...today's 10th September...'

"! Wait a minute...today's...Naruto-kun's..." Shizune answered Tsunade hesitantly as she looked down at her own foot.

"Yeah...today's the day he's gone...from Konoha...and this world..." Tsunade said as she started to croaked her voice.

Shizune walked towards the sannin and gave her a big caring hug.

"He've done nothing to those fucking villagers! He even tried helping them when they don't even..." Tsunade began to cry uncontrollably.

Shizune hushed Tsunade softly as a tear flew from her eyes.

"He...he...I miss him, Shizune...I miss his grin, his face, his laugh, his...voice..." Tsunade sobbed even harder breaking the mask she had wore for the past 4 years since Naruto's dead.

Shizune hugged her tightly as she whispered a few words.

"I know Tsunade-sama...I know...I miss him too..."

They both stayed that way for the rest of the day, clinging to each other for comfort.

(A/N: Now, now, don't take it the wrong way! Just remember that Tsunade had only exposed her weak side to Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto (and maybe Orochimaru too! Who knows) And since Jiraiya's not there, and Naruto's...well...gone, Shizune's the only one who can comfort her, the same goes to Shizune herself!)

-- Hyuuga Mansion --

"Hinata-sama, please eat something. You haven't touch your food for the past few days! You're gonna die of hunger if you keep going on like this!" Neji knocked Hinata's door a few times then sighed. She's been doing this lately, especially when it's September. She took the news of Naruto's death hard and blamed it on herself for not confessing her feeling towards him earlier and changed his life back then.

"Just let me die then! There's no more purpose for me to live anyway! I've endured every second of pain living when I knew he's gone! I'll be glad to leave this world!" Hinata's depressed voice rang throughout the hall.

"Hinata-sama..."

"Go away! I don't need you! I don't need any of you! I need him!" she shouted angrily to Neji through her locked door.

Neji was lost at words. Never had he seen her like this. He knew that she admired Naruto and everything, but he never thought she'll change from being shy and timid into some depressed and upset girl!

'Now what am I suppose to do? Guess I'll do nothing except for leaving her alone...' Neji sighed again as he left Hinata's room and took another shot of thought about Naruto's death that had seriously affected her.

-- Somewhere in the forest far away from Konoha --

Jiraiya sat on a big log near a fire. He stared blankly at the small fire right in front of him. He's been camping on the same spot for the past few days and surprisingly he never had a thought about cute girls or doing his so-called-research, since his favorite blonde student Uzumaki Naruto was all that he thinks about.

"Tch, that stupid brat. What did he do that for?" Jiraiya said suddenly to no one particular but himself. His white long hair had grew longer since Naruto's death. Well, its not like he intended to cut his white, 'cool'(that's what he calls it) hair.

He sighed as he looked up into the endless sky.(A/N: its midnight!) 'It's been two years since my last visit to Konoha. I wanted to keep it that way, but something tell me to go back there this time.' He sighed again as he stood up and brushed dirts off his pants.

'Tsunade...I hope she's okay with Naruto's death...It's been 4 years since he died...and left us forever...Tch...why am I getting so emotional all of a sudden? But then, it's still a mystery on how his body's went missing so suddenly...(A/N: **OMG i forgot to mention that Naruto's body went mising right after Iruka cried and mourned for his death in chapter 1!** hehe...this could be a clue for you guyz! Again, sorry!)' He looked back at the small fire and took out a bottle of sake from his pocket and pulled the cork then drank the whole bottle.

"This _-hic-_ is very _-hic-_ nice... _-hic-_ I guess _-hic-_ I should _-hic-_ get a _-hic-_ nice _-hic-_ sleep _-hic-_ now _-hic-_." Jiraiya said as he continued on hiccup-ing. He settled down to his sleeping beg after he drank another bottle of fresh water. (A/N: Wow he sure drinks a lot! sake + water hehe...)

'I'm going back to the village I guess...Naruto...hope you can watch over Tsunade...and everyone else...tch...I don't know why but now i started to miss you calling me Ero-Sennin...heh...Night to you...wherever you are...' he thought again before he finally drifted to sleep.

-- Front gate of Konoha --

Two figures approached the Konoha main gate. One of them appears to be a girl with long red hair tied into a cute ponytail. She wore a dark blue pants matched with purple tank top. Her eyes were blue in colour, just like Naruto's blue sky eyes.

"Kenshu, are you sure this is the place?" the girl asked her partner that stood beside her sweetly.

"Yeah...I guess..."

Her partner seems to be a boy, since his voice was much rougher than hers. His face was hidden behind the hood that he wore. The only things that could be seen was his pants and his shoes. The rest of his clothes were hidden behind his cloak. His pants were black in colour while his cloak was dark brown.

"You...guess?" the girl shouted again towards him. He just sighed and looked towards her.

"Yes, Aka. I guessed 'cause I've never been to Konoha before, so I don't know how it looks like, or how big it is." he said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"But you said you-"

"Akaru. When I said I've never been here before, or I don't know how it looks, I mean it, kay?" he cut off her words and replaced it with his own words in a I-said-that-and-I-mean-it tone. She just nodded and kept her mouth shut after that.

The boy, in another word, Kenshu, just hugged her and whispered "That's my girl." He let go of her and gave her a small smile.

Akaru blushed as she looked at him. She blushed even more when she somehow found out he was smiling under that hood of his.

'Oh My God! He's just soo cute! Especially when he's smiling like this!' Akaru, Aka for short, thought as she turned away from him and slipped on the mud.

"Aaargh!" she managed to shout before she fell.

Actually, almost fell. Kenshu managed to caught her around the waist before she fell.

"Be careful," he said as he pulled her up. Her face was burning red with embarrassment. "Ugh...I'm sorry..." she said as she looked down at her feet.

"Don't be. You're always like this." Kenshu said as he chuckled.

"Hey! Don't laugh!" Aka said as she pulled his cloak revealing blue sky eyes and spunky blonde hair that was hidden beneath his hood just now. One could mistaken him for Naruto, however he does not have those whiskers that Naruto had.

"Well it's not the first time. You're too clumsy." Kenshu said again as he laughed harder.

"Oh come on! You're such a meanie!" Aka said as she pretended to sulk.

"Ok ok...I'm sorry...there...I've said the magical word. So could you forgive me?" he said again as he knelt down on a knee.

"Ugh! Fine! Kenshu! How come you always get me to forgive you just like that?" Aka asked as she signaled him to stand up.

He stood up and chuckled again. "That's my secret. You could always calls it my charm," he grinned.

She blushed again as she looked at him. She tried to hid it, but to no avail. So she changed the subject instead.

"Ugh,so...where are we gonna sleep?"

"Sleep?" he asked as he turned his head towards the main gate. "Oh, it's close. Guess we have to camp again. You don't have any objection, do you?"

"Nah...I'm fine with it" she said as she gave him a smile. They both got their sleeping bag ready and made a small fire to lighten up their place.

"Good night Aka" Kenshu said as he watched her sleep.

"Good night..." she mumbled as she drifted off to a deep slumber.

"Guess I'll sleep too..." Kenshu said as he yawned and get himself into his sleeping bag.

-----------

A/N: Dun Dun Dun Dun! Who are they? Who is Aka? Who is Kenshu? Anyway, that's the end of Chapter 3. I hope its good enough for you guyz... review and give me some ideas! So like I always says...

**Review...that's ur job...**

_OH YA! MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYZ!_


	4. Ichiraku Ramen Stand

A/N: Hey! Sup? Chapter 4's here! I don't think any of you notice, but the chapter's getting longer and longer! It increased 4kb by each chapter! -Yippeee!- Hehe, so maybe the next chapter will be longer, but I have major problem! Read again, **MAJOR PROBLEM!** **I'm gonna face PMR this year!** OMG OMG OMG! Gotta study! (-studying-after a while-sleep!) aww, man! anwayz, enjoy! 

_AnSwEr FoR ThE ReViEwS:_

**SoccerGuy90413 :** Its gonna be a pairing! or maybe pairings! Or maybe harems... I dunno! Depends on the reviews!

**Crest Ray :** OMG NO! They're not Naruto's childrens! Think about it! It just doesn't make any sense! Ok, so maybe I didn't mention Aka and Kenshu's age but just think about it, Naruto commited suicide four years ago, so how could 'his childerns' (if he really have one) travel when they're only about 4 years old?

**anime goddes :** I don't think so...Naruto's weakness had always been Genjutsu and I intended to keep it that way in this story. So he couldn't possibly cast an advanced Genjutsu like Tsunade's to hide his whiskers all day. And the fox is still alive, coz she/he's immortal.

**warriorseadra :** Read anime goddes' review reply up there.

**Shadow Kitsune67 :** Oh well...I never thought about it...I guess I'll make Kyuubi a girl...so everyone, Kyuubi's a FEMALE!

**rabidbutterfly :** hah! How could you know? He could be! But then, he maybe not!

**Merkitten :** Right...I forgot about that...seriously! His name wasn't suppose to be there! aww man! How could I forgot? Argh! (Dark Naruto bangs her head on the wall) anyway, thanx for pointing that out, it was nice of you.

**Infinite Freedom :** Ehehe...read...you'll know sooner or later...

**Shikabane-Mai :** Right! I know I made mistakes somewhere! (Dark Naruto bangs her head on the wall, again)

**IceDragonLover :** You'll see...soon...

**OneWithoutEyes, Dumbledork, StrawberryGirl, DJ Rodriguez, Kira Takahashi, sarah :** Thanx guyz...Thanx a lot... chapter 4's here! Read kayz? and don't forget to review! ehehe...

A/N: did i miss anyone's name here?

_**ThAnX FoR YoUr ReViEwS!**_

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... & sorry for the late update!

_**EnJoY...**_

-----------

Chapter 4 : Ichiraku Ramen Stand  
-----------

-- The next morning --

"Huarghhh..." Kenshu yawned again as he got up from his sleeping bag. He stood on the ground and stretched his arms and legs. After he finished stretching them, he went deeper into the forest for his usual morning training. He found a nice clearing that's perfect for his ninjutsu and taijutsu training. Kenshu started the training with a few numbers of push ups and then a few ninjutsus continued on with punching and kicking a log (Just like Lee's training). After a while Kenshu decided to advanced his training so he created five kage bunshins to fight with.

(A/N: Let's just skip this part since I sucks in fighting scene and I know you're not gonna read it anyway 'cause it really sucks! I'll write a writing scene if it's necessary.)

Kenshu lied down after all that tiring training. He gasped for air as he breathed it in and out heavily. He started to relax and felt calm when-

"Kenshuuu! It's breakfast time!" Akaru shouted from afar.

"Got it!" Kenshu replied her as he got up from the ground and walked towards their camping ground last night.

"Hmm...that smells good...what's for breakfast today?" He asked when he reached there.

"Oh, come on! You know what it is. It's steamed fish, as usual. Here's yours," Aka said as she handed Kenshu two fishes that had been wrapped in a leaf.

"Heh...thanks Aka. Have you eaten yours?" Kenshu asked as he unwrapped the leaf.

"Ugh, no...I'm on a diet," she said again as she started to pack their things, including their sleeping bags.

"What? No no no, you can't do that!"

"Do what?"

"You must eat your breakfast! It's the most important meal of the day! Do you know that-" he started to lecture Aka but got interrupted by her growling stomach.

"!" Aka's face turned as red as tomato as embarrassment was shown on her face.

"See! Even your stomach complained! Take this," he said as he handed her one of his fishes.

"But that's yours!" she said.

"Oh come on, just take and eat it up kay?"

"Oh fine!" she took the fish from his hand and ate it silently.

(Scene Break)

"Aka, you're ready yet?" Kenshu asked as he carried a backpack on his back.

"Wait! ...okay! I'm ready! Let's go!" Aka shouted as she carried another backpack.

"Right,"

They walked towards Konoha's main gate. Aka was humming happily while Kenshu remained silent.

'Phew...we're finally here...well, not really but we're heading there so it's the same, right? Anyway, when we arrived there, first we should get a place to stay. I heard there's a nice inn there. After that we should grab something to eat, and then...oh yeah, grandpa asked us to make a request for a few excellent ninjas to-'

"Kenshu! We're here!" Aka shouted to his ear excitedly.

"You don't need too shout! I can hear you just fine! Geez... My ears will stop functioning if you keep going on like this..." Kenshu said as he checked his ears to make sure they're functioning accordingly.

"Oops! Sorry! It just seems that you were spacing out and-"

"Never mind...huh? We're here already? Wow...that was fast..."

There, in front of him was the sight of Konoha Village. They were both stunned by the size of the peaceful village.

"Man, that's hugeeeee! It's way much bigger than our village!"

"Come on! Let's enter!" Aka said as she grabbed Kenshu's arm and pulled him into the village just to be stopped by two ninjas that were guarding the main gate.

"What business do you have here?" Kotetsu, the first ninja asked. He had a spunky black hair and what seemed like a bandage above his nose. He wore a green jounin vest.

"Where are you from?" another Konoha ninja named Hayate asked. (A/N: You guyz know what he wears so I'm not gonna explain it.)

"We're from the Wave country and we're here for sight-oomph," Kenshu covered her mouth and quickly finished off her lines.

"We're here to request some help that's needed by our village"

"Is that so?" Kotetsu raised his eyebrows as he questioned them.

"Well, yeah," Kenshu nodded.

"Show us your passports." Hayate said in an emotionless tone.

Kenshu turned to face Aka only to found out that she almost got suffocated by Kenshu's hand that accidentally covered her nose as well. He quickly let go of his hand and muttered a quick 'Sorry' to her. Aka coughed as she breathed in an amount of air that she needed desperately. After a while her once 'blue-face' returned into her normal colour.

"Sorry," Kenshu said as he patted her back "I didn't mean to, well-"

Aka scowled and cut off his words "You don't have to be sorry, 'cause you're gonna pay for what you did," a devilish grin was formed on her cute face.

Kenshu sighed as he put his hand on his forehead muttering 'Not again...' softly so that he's the only one that can hear that. But unfortunately Aka heard that.

"Oh yes, Kenshu dear...again! Hehehe..." she said as she started to laugh maniacally.

"Ahem!"

Aka and Kenshu looked and searched for the voice, only to found that Hayate was tapping his foot impatiently.

"Oh yeah! Aka, the passport! Give it to me, quickly!" Kenshu whispered to Aka.

Aka sat down on the grass and opened her backpack. She took out a few unexpected things such as...

'Pots? Pans? Dolls? Swords? Knifes? Books? and clothes... well that was expected (the clothes), but oh my god, how did she put all those massive things (A/N: other than the clothes, of course) inside her small backpack?' Kotetsu thought as Hayate and Kenshu sweatdropped at her actions.

"Aha! Here it is!" Aka said as she put the passports on top of one of the thick books that she pulled out from her bacpack just now.

Kenshu sighed and helped Aka put back her things after he handed the passports to the two ninjas.

Hayate opened the passports' cover and read the details. After a while he gave it to Kotetsu who soon read the same thing. (A/N: you know what XXX mean right? It's like, unknown, yep, unknown. )

**_- Kenshu's -_**

**Name: Kenshu (No Surname)**

**Birthdate: Unknown due to the lost of memories**

**Age: About 17 for year XXXX (A/N: the year they're currently in)**

**Country: Wave**

**Ninja Rank: -**

_**- Aka's -**_

**Name: Akaru (No Surname)**

**Birthdate: Unknown due to the lost of memories**

**Age: About 17 for year XXXX (A/N: Same as Kenshu)**

**Country: Wave**

**Ninja Rank: -**

'So both of them are indeed from the wave country, and they're not ninjas... I see...and both of them lost their memories? Interesting...' Kotetsu thought as he handed the passports to Kenshu.

"Can we go in now?" Aka whined.

"Of course...Enjoy your stay in Konohagakure" Hayate said as he opened the main gate for the two to enter. Aka pulled Kenshu into the village while he was bowing to Hayate and Kotetsu. Hayate looked at the duo until they're lost in sight. He looked at Kotetsu and asked him one question that had been running through his mind.

"Don't you think the boy looks familiar?"

Kotetsu turned his head towards him and nodded.

"Yeah...I think I've seen him before...but not the girl...hmm, don't you think it's quite mysterious and interesting that they both lost their memories?" Kotetsu asked as sat down on a chair and wiped off sweats from his face.

"Kind of" Hayate said as he drank a gulp of water and sat down on another chair.

-- With Kenshu and Aka --

"Say, let's visit the famous Hokage Mountains!" the red-haired girl suggested to her partner. They had already found an inn to stay during the time they're here and it was quite cheap too, if you compared the inn in Wave Country with the one in Konoha.

Kenshu sighed "Aka, for the thousandth time, no! We're not here for 'fun'! Grandpa entrusted us to request for a mission! You know, to get rid of the thieves!" they were both walking through the market streets looking for some nice place that was quite affordable for their lunch considering they have to save some money for the mission's payment.

"Oh, oh! Yeah...right...but man, can't we at least have some fun?" Aka asked as she attacked him with her puppy-dog-eyes filled with hope.

"Ugh!" Kenshu shield himself from her eyes as he told Aka to stop, "Aka, stop that! Oh come on! You've gotta understand, we're not here for 'sight-seeing'...we have another purpose..."

"I know that! I'm not a child, I could understand what you meant! But can't we at least have ONE nice moment in Konoha? It's not everyday we come here!" tears started to welled up in her eyes.

"Oh fine, you win, we'll visit a place you like AFTER we've done with our business here. Kay? So now stop that, or I won't take you to some ramen stand for lunch," Kenshu said as he tried to persuade her from crying.

"Ramen? There's ramen here? All right! Let's eat some!" Aka said while she hugs Kenshu. He blushed as he felt her (ahem!) brushed with his slightly and pulled her off him as soon as he felt that.

"Er, L-Let's go," he stuttered as he lead Aka to the ramen stand he saw earlier.

Aka raised her eyebrows, Kenshu only stuttered when he's embarrased or... blushing. 'Hmm...' she tried hugging one of his arms tightly.

Kenshu felt the same feeling again and blushed even deeper. "A-Aka, stop that! C-Come on! Let me go, we're here now, s-so let go of my arm," Kenshu stuttered again as he tried to pulled his arm from Aka's grasp.

She let go off his arm an chuckled softly, 'Aww, he's so cute!' she thought as they entered the ramen stand known as Ichiraku. They sat at a table not far from the entrance and called the waitress, formerly known as Ayame.

Ayame rushed to her two customers and asked the same thing she asked other customers, "Welcome to the Ichiraku Ramen, what would you like? Here's the menu-" Ayame gaped at the boy before her, same spunky blonde hair, same blue eyes... (A/N: Starting from here until the scene break, all the thoughts are Ayame's... except when I mention who's thoughts)

'...Naruto?'

"Aka, what do you want?"

'He couldn't possibly be him, Naruto! No! He's dead, maybe I'm imagining things... I am, right?'

"Kenshu, I want one Miso Ramen,"

"Right, your favourite flavour of ramen, and as for me..."

'I mean he did jumped off the Mountain! He couldn't possibly stay alive, could he?'

"I'll take beef ramen. Miss, that would be-"

'Is he really Naruto?'

"Miss? Miss, you all right?" Kenshu asked Ayame as he shook her shoulders.

"Huh? Oh I'm sorry, what was your order again?" she asked as she took a piece of paper to write on.

"We'll have a miso ramen and a beef-"

'Maybe he survived the jump! Right? No! They found his body! But it went missing after that... but he's not supposed to be Naruto!'

"Miss? Are you sure you're fine?" Kenshu shook her shoulders again.

"Naruto..."

Aka looked at the girl and started to get worried.

"Naruto? Is that you?"

"Miss, miss, what are you talking about? Who's Naruko or whatever the name was?" Kenshu started to get panick. Ayame grabbed Naruto's shirts and started to cry on his chest.

"Naruto, I miss you! I thought you were dead! But you weren't! I really miss you!" Ayame cried desperately.

Aka was fuming, 'How dare she cried on my Kenshu! Wait a minute, did I just said 'my Kenshu'? What the-' she was blushing at the thought of how she addressed Kenshu as hers just now. Then she realized that Kenshu cried for her help. She immediately pulled Ayame from Kenshu and shouted "What were you think you're doing? You cried on someone's chest and he barely knows you!"

"NO! HE IS NARUTO!" Ayame shouted louder, causing the situation in the ramen stand to change from peaceful to chaos.

(Scene Break)

"So you were saying that both of you are not from Konoha but instead from Wave? And it's your first time here?" Teuchi, the old owner of Ichiraku asked Aka and Kenshu after they explained about the chaos that happened under thirty minute ago.

"Yeah, and then this girl, Ayame if I'm not mistaken, called me Naruto! Who is this Naruto anyway?" Kenshu asked as she took a glance at Ayame whose head was low.

"Naruto's a boy, the brightest ninja this village ever had. He used to play pranks on people, and fight with them, but he has the kindest soul I've ever seen."

'Pranks people but turns out to be the kindest? What's going on here?' Aka asked herself.

"But four years ago, he...he commited suicide by jumping off the Hokages Mountain..." as soon as the words left his mouth, Ayame stood and walked off to the kitchen leaving Teuchi alone with Aka and Kenshu.

Teuchi sighed as Kenshu looked at Teuchi straight into his eyes, "But that doesn't have anything to do with her calling me Naruto, does it?"

"Oh yes, there is. As a matter of fact, I wonder why no one has mistaken you for Naruto yet."

"Huh?" Kenshu and Aka voiced out their one simple thought.

"Naruto had this beautiful blue sky eyes, and a very spunky blonde hair, just like you,"

"What? Seriously?" Kenshu asked, his mouth was slightly opened while Aka had an interested look.

"Well, I have a photo of him, you could take a look if you want," Teuchi said as he took out a small photo from his pockets and handed it to them.

Aka took the photo and looked at it, causing her jaw to drop slightly, while Kenshu had this 'unbelieveable' look on his face.

There in the photo stood a boy who's wearing an orange jumpsuit. He wore a pair of blue sandals and a Konoha hitaiate on his forehead. He had a weapon holster tied on his right leg's thigh. The boy stood in front of the Ichiraku Ramen stand and a huge grin fox was plastered on his face. His finger was showing a 'peace' sign, but what surprised Kenshu wasn't all this, but the fact that he had blue cerulean eyes and spunky blonde hair like his, just like Teuchi said.

"Surprised you didn't he?" Teuchi asked startling Kenshu as he was still in shock.

"Well,yeah... I mean like, we both look like twins! Except that he has those scars on his cheeks..."

"I understand that...my daughter and I miss him, he used to be our regular customer, and he often cheer us up! Oh well, that's in the past...right... I better get going now, I can't leave everything to my daughter alone... Thanks for coming by, eat up your ramen before they're getting too cold... oh and they're free, sorry for the trouble my daughter caused," Teuchi said before he left them alone.

Aka and Kenshu soon ate their ramens silently. After a while Aka tried to start a conversation.

"That Naruto guy sure looks like you, though he sure don't have any taste in fashions," Aka said as she joked around.

"Sheesh Aka, respect him! He's dead remember!" Kenshu whispered to Aka's ear softly.

"Oh right,"

The rest of the day went uneventful...not!

"Aka?" Kenshu called her name as he looked at her.

"Hmm?" she was slurping her miso ramen.

"Aren't you on a diet?"

"...Kenshu! Look at what you did!"

"You made me lost my appetite!" Aka said as she gave him a murderous glare.

"..." Kenshu looked at her for a moment then burst out laughing like mad. After a few minutes he calmed down and said, "Aka, you know what? You're funny," he chuckled "and cute."

Aka blushed when she heard him called her cute. She tried to hid it, but before she can do that he saw her red cheeks.

"Aka...you're...blushing?"

"Huh? NO! No, I'm not! What makes you think that?" she looked at him nervously.

"Nothing..." he saw her face relaxed, but at the same time dissapointed. He decided to not ask her about this, because he knew he'll receive a lecture about 'Mind your own business', and he's already worn out for the day.

-- The Next Morning --

Kenshu woke up quite early, as if he hadn't sleep at all. In fact, he only slept for 3 hours. He cursed himself for thinking about Naruto for the rest of the night.

'There's something about him...I think he's related to me somehow...argh! There I go again, thinking that we're related or something, I mean that's not possible! I've never met him all my life! At least not for as long as I knew... or remember...'

Kenshu sighed, why did he even bother to think about someone that's already dead?

Kenshu stood and walked to the bathroom. He looked at his reflections on the mirror and sighed again. He touched his face somewhere around his cheeks where 'Naruto in picture' had 'scars'.

He stared at the mirror for about half an hour. He sighed and turned his head when-

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" he screamed so loud that every single human being in the inn and around the building woke up from their sweet, deep slumber.

"Kenshu! What was that scream for?" there stood in front of him was a certain red-haired girl named Aka.

"Oh, Aka! It's you! I thought you were some kind of ghost!"

"What? Me? Ghost? What the-"

"Look, I'm sorry!" Kenshu said as he got out from the bathroom followed by Aka.

"Right...I never knew you scream like a girl!" she said, chuckling.

"! Am not!"

"Am TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"AM TOO!"

"Why don't you just go and take a bath instead of standing here and shouting all day?" Kenshu said as he pointed his index finger towards the bathroom.

"Maybe you're right. I'll go and take a shower right now." with that said Aka entered the bathroom, but not before she stuck out her tongue at Kenshu.

Kenshu sighed at her childish behaviour as she entered the bathroom and locked the door while humming. He stared at the bathroom door before he headed to the window and opened the curtain. He stared at the bright shining sun and had a thought about the name that had haunted him all night.

'...Naruto...huh?'

-----------

A/N: OMG finally finish the chap...phew... next chap, Kenshu and Aka will finally MEET Tsunade and maybe the other genins as well! Stay tune!

A/N: If any of you are wondering about Kenshu knowing ninjutsus and such when he's not a ninja, let's just say that he had a few numbers of scrolls and learned the technique from the scrolls but unfortunately the Wave country have no ninja academy and such so he can't be one. Kayz?

So...again...like I always say...

**Review...thats ur job...**


	5. Author Notes

Author Notes:

My dear readers, I'm sorry about the delay, but I don't think I could post the next chapter this year. The reason is that I'm gonna have a **big exam this October**, so I'll have to study and study and study and study...simply put, I don't have the time to write my story, I don't think I could post it this year. Maybe next January, or if somehow I could make it, I'll post it this December...or November. But you don't have to worry, I'm not gonna discontinue this story. Nuh-uh. No way man! I'm still gonna continue it. That I could promise.

So anyway, 'The Way It Ends' would be **ON HOLD...**

I'm really really sorry... Oh how I hate EXAMS!

P/S: I wish I could just finish off my RPG games, 'Tales of Legendia', and 'Atelier Iris'... and write my story until the final chapter.

The life of a student...sigh


	6. B Rank Mission!

A/N: Thank you soooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much to all of you! If it weren't for your support I might not be able to post this chapter this early! Thank you thank you thank you! I was so surprised; my eyes almost bulged out of its socket when I found out that I received 80 reviews for this story! -Beamed at the reviews received- I never thought my story would be well liked! Thank you again! Anyway...there's still some bad news: 1. My BIG BIG BIG exam is still there, waiting for me 4 months away... 2. My brother will restrict me from playing computer starting from 21st of June -my birthday!- and sadly I can't serve the internet...not until I finish my BIG BIG BIG exam...man...what a pain... Anyway, go on with the 'answer for reviews', then the story. Enjoy!

Oh, and before I forget, I have to apologize once more. **I was supposed to post this chapter last week**, but since my 'modem' **burst,** (it was raining at the time) I could no longer surf the net. My brothers and sister won't buy a new modem until my BIG BIG BIG exam is finish! Oh My GOD! -cries- that's 4 months away... anyway I'm sorry... oh, and I posted new story a day before I post this chapter. Hope you guys will read it!

**AnSwEr FoR ThE ReViEwS:**

**daniel:** Um...I'm not sure... 15 or more maybe...

**Crescent Moon:** Twin? Hmm...Good idea... but nah...not in this story...

**Lord Rance:** NarutoHarem huh? Good thinking...

**hopefullight:** nope...nuh-uh...how can you be so sure that Naruto's back?

**Dragon Noir:** OH MY GOD! Jiraiya - grandpa? Man...No way!

**inu nataro katsumi:** just some deal between them... apparently Kenshu will have to teach Akaru a jutsu...

**greatkid4869:** yeah I understand...but don't cha think that every country have their own big tests?

A/N: sorry for the other reviews that I'm not answering...from now on, I will only answer reviews that have questions. And please take note that I'm not going to answer the reviews that might give away the plot.

**ThAnX FoR YoUr ReViEwS!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto except for the OC characters and a certain technique... Sorry for the late update!

_EnJoY..._

-----------  
Chapter 5: B-rank Mission!  
-----------

_"Demon!"_

_"GO AWAY!"_

_"DIE!"_

_"YOU HORRIBLE CREATURE!"_

_Curses could be heard throughout the streets as a young boy ran through them, acting as if nothing had happened, though the pained expressions could be seen in his deep blue eyes._

_'What have I ever done to them? To get all this curses thrown at me?'_

_The young blonde boy cried his heart out once he sat on a swing at the Academy, accompanied by nothing but silence._

-----------

"Ugh..." Kenshu moaned as he woke up from his slumber. He blinked his eyes a few times to adjust his eyes with the light. He got up and stretched his legs and arms as he yawned loudly.

"Sheesh, close your mouth when you yawn," he heard a familiar voice he recognized as Akaru's from behind him. Kenshu ignored her and continued on stretching his limbs before he asked Akaru the current time.

"Well...it's 10.30," she said as she looked at her watch.

Silence...

"WHAT?" Birds could be seen flying away from the hotel they rented yesterday.

- 20 Minutes Later -

"Come on, we're late!" Kenshu said as he ran through the streets towards the Hokage tower at a very high speed. As he ran, he felt as if the villagers were looking at him in a weird way. He shrugged and brushed that feeling off. Behind him was Akaru, who was running at the same speed with bread in her hand. Both of them were wearing their usual attire.

"Late? Late for what?" Aka said as she munched her bread.

"We're supposed to meet the Hokage this morning remember?" he said before he muttered to himself, 'I can't believe I fell asleep again after I woke up early..._ -pause-_ and had a really weird dream...'

"Well...did you make an appointment to meet the Hokage yet?" she said, just to crash into Kenshu who suddenly stopped running.

"Good point," he said.

Akaru and the villagers around them sweat dropped at Kenshu's antics. She sighed; sometimes Kenshu could be dense.

- 30 Minutes Later -

They entered the entrance to the Hokage tower just to be greeted by the Hokage's assistant, Shizune.

"Yes, how may I help you?" Shizune asked without looking at them. Apparently she's busy doing her works, which half of them were supposed to be done by the lazy _-cough cough-_ Hokage, Tsunade.

"Hmm ... can we meet the Hokage?" Kenshu requested as he rubbed the back of his head; his bad habit that has been there since before he could remember.

"Hmm?" Shizune looked up and gaped. 'This...this can't be real! Is this Naruto? No-no way! Oh my god! What if he is?'

"Excuse me, er...miss?" his worried expressions dawned on her. 'Ok...so this IS not Naruto. He called me miss, when Naruto calls me Shizune-neechan. Yep. This is not Naruto. Definitely not!'

"Huh? Oh ok...well she's in right now so you could meet her,"

"She?" Akaru and Kenshu raised their eyebrows.

"The Godaime is a female. Don't you know that?" another voice spoke from behind the duo. They turned around just to meet the Copycat Ninja Kakashi, eye to eye. Kakashi's visible eye went wide as a plate as he looked at both the blonde and red-haired girl.

Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"Well...we don't! Anyway thanks! Is this the way to the Hokage's office?" Aka asked, pointing to the stairs breaking the tension that was built the minute the _Cyclops_ ninja came into the room. (A/N: _Cyclops_ means 'one-eyed', and since Kakashi only have one visible eye, I decided to call him that)

The two of them went up the stairs before neither Kakashi or Shizune had the time to answer Akaru's question. A few minutes after they left, Kakashi turned and faced Shizune, "Who is he? He can't be Naruto...can he?"

Shizune shook her head, "I don't know..."

- With Kenshu and Akaru -

"Wow...this place is big!" Aka said in awe as she looked at the entrance to the Hokage's chamber.

"Yep, it sure is..." Kenshu said as he knocked the wooden door a few times. She quickly ran by Kenshu's side and waited for the Hokage's response.

- With Tsunade -

Tsunade was sound asleep in her rightful chair when she heard the door knocked. 'Who dare to disturb my slumber?' she thought as she groaned, stretching her arms. She motioned for the person to come in and got ready to throw something at them for disturbing her sleeps when-

- With Kenshu and Akaru -

"Come in," a voice could be heard from inside the room. Akaru and Kenshu nodded to each other before they opened the door and walked into the room, just to found a woman with blonde hair holding a duster in her right hand in a weird position.

The three of them blinked, Tsunade because the boy who resembles Naruto had surprised her, Kenshu and Akaru because of the weird woman who was holding a duster. Silence filled the room for a few minutes before Kenshu found the strength to ask the blonde Godaime.

"Ugh... what are you doing? Why are you holding a duster?"

Tsunade quickly hid the duster and laughed in a fake way, "Hohohoho, what are you talking about? There's no duster here,"

Both Kenshu and Akaru sweat dropped at her antics and thought, 'She's weird...'

After a minute Tsunade stopped laughing and stared at Kenshu. Akaru, noticing this quickly caught Tsunade's attention, for she doesn't want another chaos to arise, remembering what the old man Teuchi had said last night, "Hmm...Are you... the Hokage?"

Tsunade turned and looked at the red-haired girl carefully before she answers her question, "Well yes, I am Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konohagakure. That reminds me, what brings you two here?"

"We're here to request some help to eliminate a group of bandits," Aka said as she and Kenshu made themselves comfortable in the chairs that were placed opposite of Tsunade's.

Tsunade arched her eyebrow before she nodded, "Explain,"

Kenshu looked at Akaru and nods at her before he started the explanation.

"I'm Kenshu, and she's Akaru. Both of us originated fromChizuru village, a small non-shinobi village located in Wave country. You probably never heard of it before, since it's a pretty small and isolated village. It's a peaceful village too. However it all changed when a group of bandits of 25 came and destroyed our farm; our source of food and income. They're so strong that even we; the best fighter of the village can't defeat them. Fortunately they only stay at our village for a week before they leave the village for 2 months, but they will come back later and steal everything from us again. That's why our grandfather, also the elder of the village decided to send us and ask for help to kill the bandits, because we can't keep on living like this. It's been a month since the bandits left our village, they'll come back most likely a month from now," (A/N: In this story I divided the Wave country into several non-shinobi villages. One of the examples is Tazuna's village. The only difference is; there are several other villages like that in the Wave country).

"I see...then this will be a B-rank mission..." Tsunade said as she wrote the details of this mission on a piece of paper.

Akaru stood and put a pouch of money on the table, "We're willing to pay everything we have!"

Tsunade sighed and looked at Kenshu, 'He looks like him...Naruto...' She took the pouch and counted the money. Then she divided the money into two and put half of it back into the pouch and hand it back to Akaru while she kept the other half.

Kenshu and Akaru were dumbfounded by the Godaime's actions. Tsunade noticed their looks and said, "Since I'm being generous today, I'll only take half of the payment," Seeing Akaru and Kenshu's happy face, she continued, "However, I can only conform and give you the team of shinobi tomorrow, I hope that's okay with the two of you,"

Kenshu and Akaru smiled at Tsunade and expressed their gratitude, "Arigato, Hokage-sama," before they walked out of the room. Tsunade slumped on her chair and thought, 'That Kenshu boy looks a lot like Naruto, but the way he behaves told me that he's not Naruto...then again, my heart's feelings told me that he is Naruto...man...it's so complicated! _-sigh-_ I really miss my little brother...' a tear started to caressed Tsunade's cheek.

- With Kenshu and Akaru -

"She's not that bad, you know? At first I thought she's useless, unreliable and everything, but she's the other way round, except for the unreliable part. She really looks like the person who loves to gamble and drink," Aka said as she exited the Hokage Tower.

"Yep, I agree," Kenshu simply said.

_- With Tsunade -_

"ACHOO! Someone must be talking bad about me," Tsunade said as she rubbed her nose.

- With Kenshu and Akaru -

They were walking to the 'Hokage Mountains', since Kenshu did promised Akaru that they could visit the place after they meet the Hokage. Akaru was humming happily besides Kenshu while Kenshu...ugh...walked? Suddenly Akaru jumped. Kenshu noticed this and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You...you... YOU FORGOT TO TEACH ME A NEW JUTSU!" Aka shouted in a happy tone.

"Oh shit," Kenshu cursed himself. How could he forget? Well, the problem is, why must she remember?

"Come on, teach me now! Forget the Hokage Mountains, just teach me something!" she said as she pulled Kenshu's sleeves towards the training ground near a certain bridge, which currently were occupied by (A/N: heheheh..._-evil laugh-_) Team 7.

"Can't you just forget that little incident?" Kenshu sighed as he followed Akaru to the training ground. 'Knowing her, she won't let me off that easily...she'll do anything she can to get me teach her some jutsus,'

"Um, hello? You almost killed me! If that's what you meant by saying 'little incident', you must be out of your mind. That was no where near 'little'!" she said as she looked at Kenshu in 'are-you-mad?' kind of way.

"All right, all right! I get it...come on then..." Kenshu said as he ruffled his own hair.

They walked towards the training ground and found two figures sparring at the ground. One with black hair and a blue shirt with a pair of white shorts, while the other one wore a white tank top and a black skirt, with cherry pink hair.

- With Sasuke and Sakura -

"Oi Sakura, wanna spar?" Sasuke asked as he went into a taijutsu stance. Sakura smirked, "Bring it on, Sasuke," she said before her hands formed a few seals, **"Biransei No Jutsu!"** a stream of purple gas was shot out from Sakura's mouth. Sasuke prepared himself for the attack but found out that the gas was weird. He dodged at the last minute, but still got caught up in the purple gas. He quickly covered his mouth and jumped out of the cloud of gas, 'Damn it! It's a poisonous gas!'

Sasuke felt a little dizzy as he crouched down on a knee, and was kicked at the stomach by Sakura. A few seconds after the blow, 'Sasuke' burst into smoke. Sakura, alerted with the sudden burst of smoke quickly jumped away and landed on a branch with a few kunais in her hand, 'Tch, a clone?'

"Not bad Sakura," she received a blow on her right shoulder and burst into smoke, revealing a log, 'Kawarimi?' Sasuke thought when he heard, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"** he smirked, 'Trying to beat me with fire jutsus? In your dreams,' he countered back with the same jutsu, **"Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!"**

Fireballs were blown into the center of the battlefield from both sides, creating large explosions. Sakura threw a few kunais at him and controlled the kunais using Chakra thread. She could still pinpoint the exact location of Sasuke even though he was still covered in smoke.

Sasuke sensed the kunais and created a few shadow clones then leapt to different directions. Each of Sakura's kunai followed a Sasuke clone. After a few minutes of Sakura chasing Sasuke's clones using kunais, she finally dismissed her chakra thread and formed another set of seals, **"Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!"**

A large water dragon was formed using the existing water from the river near the training ground. The water dragon charged at Sasuke and his clones, which were visible by now. "Damn!" Sasuke cursed as he released his training weights resulting an incredible speed that helped him escaped the water dragon's assault and got him standing right behind Sakura. "Checkmate," he said as he placed a kunai at Sakura's throat.

Sakura slumped on the ground, "Man...How come I can't beat you?" Sasuke placed his kunai in his shuriken holster and sat beside her, "You're good, you actually forced me to release my weights, and that's something," Sakura took out a small bottle containing a few drops of orange liquid and handed it to Sasuke.

"Here, drink this up so that the poisonous gas earlier won't seriously affects you," Sasuke smiled at her as he opened the bottle, "Thanks Sakura,"

- With Kenshu and Akaru -

"They're good," Aka said as she munched some Pockys that who knows where she got it from. "But not THAT good, the two of us together could beat them," Kenshu said as he turned around and walked off to another training ground (A/N: Too bad they're not meeting the Team 7 right now... evil, evil me...). Akaru, noticing his action followed closely behind; she knew that Kenshu hates it when someone spied on their training. Which means Kenshu only shows his techniques and skills to no one but Akaru, their grandfather _AND_ his opponents. Even though they're not ninja, that doesn't mean they can't train some jutsus, in fact, they trained a lot to protect their village. Too bad the two of them can't beat the bandits because they were outnumbered.

- Scene Break -

"This place would do," Kenshu said as he took of his cloak and placed it on a branch of a tree. He cracked his knuckles and did a quick warm up. Akaru did the same thing before she went into a Taijutsu stance, "Ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, three in one, you okay with that?"

"You're on,"

- After the Spar - (A/N: Muahahaha... I'm evil I know, but I still don't wanna give away their techniques and taijutsu style! Maybe in the next few chapters?)

"Damn it! Argh! My clothes are all wet!" Aka shouted angrily as she struggled to stand. Her hair and clothes were drenched. Not far from her was Kenshu, who were leaning against a tree. His clothes were partly torn, but that's pretty much. He chuckled before he walked to the soaked girl, "And that's the jutsu I'm going to teach you,"

Akaru sighed deeply before she took off her purple tank top, revealing her well-curved body, even though she wore bandages around her body. (A/N: she wore it underneath the purple tank top, like Ino... now don't you think about something dirty). Kenshu blushed and turned his attention away from her. Sure, they lived together under the same roof, but that doesn't mean that he were used to seeing her like this.

'Meanie,' she thought before she talked to him, "Do you really really have to do the jutsu on me? I mean I know that the fastest way to learn something is by experiencing it, but... Kenshu, are you listening to me?" she rolled her eyes when she found Kenshu's back on her. Even though she could barely see his face, she could still see the red tint of blush on his cheeks. She smiled and thought, 'Well, at least he's not a pervert,'

A few minutes later they were standing in the center of the training ground, facing each other. Akaru had her purple tank top on, even if it's still wet. Her red hair was let down and had framed her face perfectly. Kenshu on the other hand was still cloak-less. He smiled at Akaru, "Tell me, what do you understand of that jutsu?"

Akaru placed her hand at her chin and wondered loudly, "Well, it seems to me that you used an amount of chakra to control and manipulate a certain amount of water before you compress it into a sphere and strike it to me," Kenshu nodded at her analysis, "True, that was what I did. But the jutsu could do more than that," he took a deep breath before he continued.

"There are three steps in this jutsu. First you need to control and manipulate the water using your chakra, just like you said. Second, you compress the water into a form, but sphere is not the only form you could compress it into, you could make a katana (sword), kunai, shuriken, spear, senbon (needle) or any other weapons you could think of out of it. The third step is the most interesting part, after you form the water into a weapon, you could use your chakra to solidify it or make the water stay intact for as long as you can, depends on the size of your chakra reserve. Otherwise, you could just compress and form the water into anything you want and strike your opponent, just like what I did to you," he smirked at the sight of Akaru's face which was in awe.

"That jutsu is pretty useful, especially for those who uses weapons. Even if they don't, it could still be use as an attacking jutsu. The power it released was quiet powerful," Akaru smiled at the thought of her learning this jutsu.

"There are some drawbacks though. This jutsu requires a very good chakra control otherwise the user can't manipulate the water let alone form something out of it. You also need water or else it won't work. This goes to everyone except for the high-level ninjas since they could condense the water molecules in the air to make some water. And before I forget, the jutsu is called **'Suiton: Buki Soujuu No Jutsu' (Water technique: Weapon Manipulation)**,"

"Weird, I've never heard of it before..." Kenshu chuckled at this, "That's because I was the one who created this jutsu,"

Silence...

"YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME! I'VE NEVER SEEN YOU PRACTICE IT BEFORE!" Aka shouted in disbelief, 'Kenshu created this jutsu? No way in hell!' she thought.

"Well, it's one of my personal and favorite jutsu. And surely you know that I prefer to keep my personal jutsus to myself, rather than spreading a word about it, " his words made Akaru wondered, 'Why would he teach me one of his personal jutsus then?' she can't find the answer within her mind, so she asked him, her source of answers.

"Well, I'm not sure myself...maybe because we've known each other for years?" his words made Akaru blushed and thought, 'He didn't mean anything special, did he?'

After a while Kenshu told her to start by forming the water into a sphere instead of weapons for it was much easier. Akaru agreed and followed his instructions on mastering the jutsu. Just like he explained earlier, she must first manipulate the water. It was pretty easy, really. All she had to do was release some of her chakra after she did the hand seals that Kenshu showed her before and she can manipulate an amount of water that was equivalent to the amount of her used chakra.

However the next part was harder than she thought. She can't seem to grasp the concept of maintaining the water into the shape of a sphere. 'Damn! It's harder than I thought. Does this mean that my chakra control isn't good enough?' After a while Akaru started to feel tired. Most of her chakra had been used up good for this training. She almost fell due to her tired legs when Kenshu caught her around her waist, just like the night when they arrived to Konoha.

"I think that's enough for today. Come on, let's go back to the hotel," he said as he carried Akaru in bridal style. Akaru managed an 'eep!' at first before she blushed, realizing that Kenshu was CARRYING her in BRIDAL STYLE. It was like a dream come true for her, and she sure as hell like it! Her daydreams however were interrupted when a Chuunin suddenly appeared before them.

"Kenshu and Akaru, I assume?" the Chuunin asked.

They nodded, unsure of what to say. The Chuunin smiled and said, "Hokage-sama asked me to tell you that she already had a team of shinobi that you requested. Please meet them at the main gate tomorrow morning at 7.30 a.m."

Kenshu muttered a quick thanks to the Chuunin before he disappeared leaving them alone. Kenshu continued their way to the hotel while Akaru who were in his arms sighed deeply, 'we're leaving Konoha already? It's way too soon!'

The rest of the day went uneventful.

- The Next Morning -

"Come on Aka, we're going to be late!" Kenshu said as he ran out of the hotel with Aka right behind him. Each of them was carrying a backpack, and of course they were wearing their usual attire. They ran to the main gate at a high speed and reach there in 5 minutes when it normally takes 20 minutes. They found a group of shinobi consisted of 6 people waiting for them.

By the looks of them Kenshu guessed that the two tall guys were jounins. One of them was wearing a black mask that covered the bottom part of his face with his forehead protector covering his eye. Akaru recognized him as the Cyclops Ninja. The other jounin however were wearing a very tight green spandex and had a bowl haircut.

'The four others must be Chuunins,' Kenshu thought. One of them had a pineapple hair and a very lazy look on his face. He was wearing something a Chuunin would wear. The other guy however had a long black hair that was tied loosely. He had a pair of white silver eyes. Kenshu was rather nervous at the sight of his pupil-less eyes. Both Kenshu and Akaru however recognized the other two ninjas. They were the sparring ninjas that he and Akaru saw the day before; the guy with black hair and a blue shirt with a pair of white shorts, and the girl that wore a white tank top and a black skirt, with cherry pink hair.

"Sorry-- we're---late," Kenshu said in between his breaths. The Konoha shinobis' eyes widen at the sight of Kenshu and Akaru, except for Kakashi that is. After a few minutes of silence, the pink-haired girl spoke,

"N-Naruto...?"

-----------

Thanks to all of you, I finally finished this chapter. -Phew- I swear I will kill you if you still don't know who are the 6 shinobis. -Just Kidding- Anyway... I have this one new story I posted together **(as an APOLOGY for the late update)** with this chapter. This is the summary.

Naruto: An Avenger - Full Summary What if Naruto's mother had survived when she gave birth to Naruto? What if she too had survived the Kyuubi Massacre, only to be chased out from Konoha by the villagers? And what if, she brought Naruto to the Hidden Village of Sun, the place where she came from, and decided to raise Naruto as an avenger, to avenge Arashi's death by destroying Konoha?

I will also give the readers an unusual choice (or so I thought) for this story... This are the following choices: -  
a) Follow through as Naruto grows up in the Sun village and learns under the tutelage of his mother and his clan, or

b) Fast-forward the story to the time when Naruto returns to Konoha, ready to avenge his father.

He he…interested? I hope all of you will read and tell me, which of above would you like?

-By the way, 'Chizuru' is just some random name.  
**-'Suiton: Buki Soujuu No Jutsu'** is an original technique that I created. I own this technique.

Anyway…like I always say...

Review, that's your job... (For both 'The Way It Ends' and 'Naruto: An Avenger')

Thanks for your support!


End file.
